1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and particularly to a lamp utilizing a readable disk with an electro-luminescent element to illuminate.
2. Description of Related Art
Compact disks have been extensively used as a medium for recording video, audio and digital data. Usually, a readable surface containing data read by a laser is on one side of the compact disk, and a transparent protective layer is used to cover the readable surface. In addition, a lot of patterns are printed on the other side of the compact disk for marking the content of the compact disk and enriching the vision feeling of the compact disk. As the medium and advertisement progress, a purely planar printing cannot draw an attraction by people gradually and lose its appreciation purpose. U.S. application Ser. No. 09/399,326 by one primary inventor of the present invention, entitled xe2x80x9cDisk with Light Emitting,xe2x80x9d disclosed a readable disk containing a compact disk portion and an electro luminescent (EL) portion. The compact disk portion includes a substrate on which digital data is recorded. The EL portion can luminesce by applying external electricity. The compact disk can be a CD-ROM, CD-R, CD-RW, DVD-ROM, DVD-R, DVD-RW and MD, etc., and has a hole for being fixed and rotated by a disk carrier.
Because the readable disk utilizes prior manufacturing processes and increases a special lighting function, people will be more interested in collecting these kinds of products. In addition, the readable disk can be designed to emit light partially, intermittently, and with various colors.
Besides, since a nightlight can emit a small amount of light in dark as a temporary guide, and it has been extensively used in corridors and small rooms. Prior nightlights mostly used an incandescent lamp as a light source. As an EL lamp is developed, few products used the EL lamp as a nightlight. The EL lamp has advantages of long life, little power consumption and safety. ROC application No. 89214554, entitled xe2x80x9cUltra-Thin Nightlight,xe2x80x9d disclosed an ultra-thin nightlight having a simple structure and utilizing an EL lamp as a light source.
Since the prior art readable disk does not disclose a carrier, the function of fixing and guidance in dark cannot be developed. Besides, the above nightlight is a purely illuminating device, and lacks the function of reserving CD. Therefore, how to combine a readable disk and a nightlight into a device for collecting CD more easily, creating a second function of compact disks and owning beauty of sense and illumination in dark is an important issue.
A first object of the present invention is to propose a lamp utilizing a readable disk, which not only has the same function with prior art nightlight, but also makes a convenience for users to collect and store readable disks.
A second object of the present invention is to increase functions of nightlights through developments of the readable disk emits light from a part of the disk, an intermittent light, or lights of different colors. The readable disk and the nightlight are combined into a special design (such as a clock design) for inducing customers"" interest and purchasing desire.
For achieving the above objects, the present invention proposes a lamp for use with a readable disk. The present invention comprises a readable disk and a socket. The readable disk includes a readable surface and a light-emitting surface provided with a plurality of conductive terminals. The socket includes a body having a lengthwise slot for receiving the readable disk, a plug and a plurality of solder bumps placed in the slot for electrically connecting the plug. When the readable disk is inserted into the slot, the plurality of conductive terminals and solder bumps are conducted to excite the light-emitting disk to luminescent.